Puppy Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It's not something expected or wanted. It just grew and happened. Their "puppy love" isn't what it's thought to be. No, it's only defined in a much simpler way.


x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Puppy love

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Polished dress shoes click against the cobblestone of the homely part of the city, this area not even close to being as extravagant as where he spends most of his day. A long, white coat drapes over his broad shoulders, shoulders that wouldn't normally belong to a mere scientist. Slacks and a shirt adorn his body as well, not a single wrinkle resting beneath the folds of his coat, as the ends of his coat swish around his strong legs as he walks. Silver hair layers down to his shoulders, spare strands framing his face as amber eyes focus before him, yet they're blurred and he's tired, missteps beginning to grow in abundance as he walks.

Each day he would have to pass through this part to get to his lab, where he studies and experiments with the other scientists. Every time he would though, the young man would find himself looking out of the corner of his eye, thinking he'd seen a flash of blue. Dismissing the feeling, he would continue on his journey as planned and arrive at his destination without a hitch. The routine would normally be uneventful on the walk home, only spotting the residents and their children as dusk would begin to settle in.

However, he hadn't counted on an obstacle presenting itself on the one day he desperately needed to get home, his mind weary from the long work day and his body in dire need of sleep.

The soft glow of the moon casts down on him as he takes a turn, direction misguided by the hand that had come up to rub at his eyes. Giving a soft, irritated groan, the lunar haired man turns around only to take a step back, surprise evident in the way his eyes widen ever so slightly. A male with a shock of cerulean for hair stands in front of him, sea-green eyes narrowed in confidence, almost appearing to be superiority and far from cockiness.

Oh, he'd have none of this tonight. He desired only to get home, not be stopped by every kid and their mother. His senses are dulled and his mind foggy, sleep being the only thing he wants to get to...and soon. "Get out of my way child." he doesn't dare to step forward though, waiting for the youth to make the first move. He'd defend himself if he had too, tolerance being the only thing from letting him shoulder past the boy.

Arms cross over a chest clad in a sea blue jacket and a black shirt, leaving cream colored jeans to hang on his hips, all ending at black shoes. "You can't boss me around Xehanort." he states calmly, almost matter-of-factly.

It was no surprise that the young man knew his name, he worked with Ansem after all, he's the man the city looks up to for everything. But this youth surely knows that the disrespect he's showing is apparent, Xehanort knows that much for sure. "Then what do you want chi-"

"I'm not a child. My name is Isa."

A disgruntled sigh slips past Xehanort's lips, "Fine. Isa, what do you want from me?"

The youth takes a few steps forward, making them so close that Xehanort can see how the green in Isa's eyes fuse into being blue around the pupil. "I want acknowledgment." Daringly close to being Xehanort's height, Isa leans up and presses their lips together in a rough kiss. Not even giving Xehanort a chance to push him away, Isa takes a step back.

Glaring at Isa, Xehanort takes a guarded step back as well. "This is ridiculous. Children and their puppy love have no place in my life."

Frustration sketches itself into Isa's features as he balls his fists. Letting the anger inside him boil, Isa glares back with an equal intensity. He knows he's far more mature than some of the "adults" in this city. That despite the features of his face still holding the gentle curve of childhood and the just now deepening voice, his mind and heart are far more grown up than appearances alone.

At the same time, Xehanort notices this, but refuses to voice it aloud, less he give Isa more confidence and drive to do as he likes. He's seen this boy before, all the time around the heart of the city. He's even admired him for reasons unbeknownst even to himself. Maybe...

"If anything is _puppy love_, it's how _you_ feel for _me_. Glances, brushes, smiles...Are you telling me you pity me? Or are you just some creepy man going around trying to lure people like me out?"

Annoyed by the defiant, but calm, tone of voice, Xehanort stomps forward, shoving Isa up against the wall as he towers over the blue haired youth, his lips drawn into a taut line. "You are never to speak to me like that ever again. Do you understand me?"

Xehanort grabs at Isa's chin, holding it steady so that their eyes don't unlock from one another. However, Xehanort's eyes drift down, lingering on a pale mouth. Mentally groaning, he curses himself for always eying the boy, but not quite regretting it. He leans down further, tanned fingers ghosting over a pale cheek, all before molding his lips to Isa's. Hungrily and sloppily mashing their lips together again and again, they finally pull away from each other, the need to breathe being the only reason.

Isa glances out of the alleyway, towards the sound of what could only be footsteps. "I understand perfectly."

A smirk tilts Xehanort's mouth as he backs up, smoothing out the coat over his clothes. "Then I'll see you tomorrow." Without receiving a response, Xehanort turns to leave, only stopping just before turning the corner. "Ah, that's right." He glances back at Isa, still standing where he was left. "It's only puppy love...because you're still a puppy."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

:D A commission. And I so neglected to mention age in this because of dA's policies against...pedo...Like it's really that bad. Really? REALLY! Anyways.  
>I think it's cute and I like this coupling more than XemSai...so I'm glad this is what she requested.<p> 


End file.
